


Doughdevil

by StannisIsTheOneTrueKing



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StannisIsTheOneTrueKing/pseuds/StannisIsTheOneTrueKing
Summary: Inspired by a campaign on Daredevill Hallwayposting on Facebook, where the roles of many Daredevil characters are reversed, please enjoy my take on the Doughdevil saga.





	Doughdevil

New York City. A city that never sleeps, and a city where crime never ends. A city that I call home. My city. The city I protect. Some call me a hero. Some call me a vigilante. Others call me a ridiculous nickname in the press. To many I am the Doughdevil. But to my enemies, I am the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen. I am…Daredevil.

My name is Wilson Fisk. When I was a boy, I was in an accident that left me and another boy, named Matt Murdock, blinded. My father hated myself and my mother and abused us both, my blindness just made me an easier target for him. But I did not let the darkness consume me. I fought, both against him and my blindness, using it to my advantage. I may not have had my sight any longer, but I had my other senses, and I used them, heightened them, to be able to do what must be done to help others and protect my city.

I remember the accident, all those years ago, how I and my childhood friend, Matt Murdock, ran out to save an old man as a truck charged towards him, pushing him to side and being hit ourselves, the oil from the truck spilling onto the street. I remember Matt’s father running over to him as he pleaded, yelling “I can’t see! I can’t see!” as I felt my own vision darkening, and the world of beautiful sight was lost to me as well, forevermore.

Over the years, Matt and I, we drifted apart. I decided to dedicate my life to helping others, to making sure that the little guy was always heard. I went to law school, at the first chance I got to escape from my father and his abusive ways.  With my lack of sight I was quickly an outcast and so I became lifelong friends with another outcast, a quiet man by the name of James Wesley, and together we set off to build our own law firm, Wesley and Fisk, Attorneys at law. The last I heard of my old friend Matt, he’d started some new business venture and had all but dropped off the grid.

/

“Good morning sunshine.” The voice of James Wesley said to me through my phone as I answered the call.

“What time is it?” I asked, bleary-eyed, still shaking off the sleep from the night before and the exhaustion that had come from patrolling the streets.

“Half past get the hell up. Let’s go, we got to meet the real estate agent in ’45.” Wesley told me. Oh god, today was the day we had to find some new offices for the firm. “So what did you get upto last night?” Wesley asked, his teasing tone evident, thinking I was some playboy every night due to my disability getting me sympathy.

“Nothing very exciting happened.” I told him, thinking back to the previous night, and the gang of human traffickers by the docks that I had disrupted and attacked, stopping them from selling some young women into slavery.

“I’m sure, Wilson. Now come on, I’ll meet you at the offices. I’ve got to go speak to a cop.”

When I got there, Wesley was already been shown around, with the realtor telling us about why the prices were so low.

“As I was telling your associate this office was barely touched by the incident.”

“The incident? Is that what we’re calling it now?” I thought, thinking back to when hell itself descended onto New York the previous year, beings flying through the sky, an alien army, Iron Man and Captain America, as well as beings from mythology, all doing battle with New York as their battleground.

“In eighteen months you won’t be able to rent a broom closet for this price.”

“We’ll take it.” I said as James looked over to me.

“Wilson, a word?” He said before dragging me away.

“We can’t afford this.” He told me. “Unless we make some serious changes to our clientele.”

“So sorry about this.” I said towards the realtor. “Just a disagreement between my partner and I. I believe we should defend the innocent.”

“And I believe the innocent includes everyone who has yet to be convicted of a crime, you know, as the law states.” Wesley said with an annoyed glance towards me. “As my partner fails to realise we’re never gonna keep the lights on waiting on a horde of innocent souls to stumble into our arms.”

“I’d settle for just one.” I remarked. That’s when Wesley got the call that would change both Wesley and I’s lives, forever.

“Yes, this is Wesley and Fisk.” he said as he answered the call.

“Homocide. Female suspect found at the scene. Assistant D.A hasn’t made the call whether to charge yet.”

“What’s her name?”

“Marianna. Vanessa Marianna.


End file.
